Stage
by floweury87
Summary: Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak cocok memerankan seorang prostitusi. KYUHYUNXSUNGMIN/YAOI/HUMOR


**STAGE**

KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN

a/n: Older!Kyu here

.

.

.

..

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Jari-jari lentik Sungmin meremas kertas pemberitahuan berwarna kuning tersebut, matanya menatap tajam pada kalimat yang mengumumkan bahwa ada manajemen baru yang akan memerintah seluruh kru teaternya. Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa teater tempat Sungmin mementas memiliki masalah dengan kekurangan biaya, tetapi si pemuda berambut hitam pekat, berbibir sexy dan pemakai eyeliner ini bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada gosip. Telah bergabung dengan teater dari umur sembilan belas tahun-sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, Sungmin sudah memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan semua kru dan aktor yang ada, akhirnya gosip tersebut hanya menjadi rumor baginya, dan Sungmin selalu berinisiatif untuk mengabaikannya, tapi dengan kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya, Sungmin mulai merasa jika kepercayaannya telah tumbang.

 _UNTUK PARA PERFORMER,_

 _Aku sangat menyesal untuk mengumumkan bahwa aku telah menjual teater ini. Aku sudah mencoba menemukan cara untuk tetap menjaga teater ini seperti bayiku sendiri, tapi sekarang, aku tak memiliki biaya untuk dapat melakukan itu. Semua pertunjukkan akan tetap di proses sebagaimana yang sudah direncanakan layaknya seperti bisnis biasaku. Kontrak kalian beserta gaji akan tetap sama sampai pemilik baru dan manajemennya memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sekali lagi, aku sangat menyesal karena harus mengumumkannya dengan cara seperti ini, tapi memang hal ini bukanlah hal yang dapat kukatakan secara langsung._

 _Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Good luck, kids!_

 _Salam dari teman dan juga bos kalian,_

 _Kim Jae Bum_

Tatapan tajam Sungmin sepertinya dapat membolongi kertas kuning tersebut. Wajahnya memucat seketika. Jika perusahaan ini pelan-pelan tenggelam, lalu kenapa si lelaki tua itu tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya? Apa dia menginginkan agar seluruh kru tetap tenang dan bersatu? Karena jujur saja, sekarang mereka _tidak begitu._ Untuk sepersekian detik, Sungmin ingin menangis dan berteriak dengan frustrasi, tapi ia memutuskan ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Eyeliner yang sedang ia gunakan tidak _waterpoof._

Sungmin dengan cepat membenarkan scarf yang dipakainya lalu merobos masuk ke dalam teater bersama beberapa kru dibelakangnya yang mengikuti, dengan diam berharap Sungmin bisa menyuarakan apa yang juga mereka rasakan. Tapi ketika mereka sampai di dalam auditorium besar, yang mereka lihat hanyalah orang-orang asing yang mengenakan rompi pakaian konstruksi beserta topinya sedang merubuhkan properti set yang telah kru(teman Sungmin) susun selama beberapa bulan untuk drama musikal yang sedang ia pentaskan.

Ini lebih horror dan mengerikan dibandingkan saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbelanja di mall daerah Gangnam lalu melihat harga mahal yang sangat konyol pada sepasang sepatu yang ia inginkan. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, melihat ke sekeliling belakangnya untuk membujuk salah satu dari mereka untuk berbicara, setelah merasa tak ada yang akan membuka mulutnya, Sungmin pun melangkah maju.

Berlari kebawah dari bangku penonton, Sungmin mulai berteriak seperti sedang ada pembunuhan, karena memang begitulah adanya-ini pembunuhan. Pembunuhan rumahnya. Panggungnya.

"HEY! Hey, kalian semua!" Teriaknya saat hampir mendekati deretan depan bangku penonton. Oh tuhan, terkadang ia berharap dirinya memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang untuk dapat berlari lebih cepat. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, hah?!"

Para pria yang sedang merubuhkan properti berhenti hanya untuk sesaat melihat Sungmin sebelum kembali fokus lagi pada pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan ada yang tak berhenti sama sekali. Mereka terus melanjutkan, menghancurkan beberapa papan yang telah Sungmin bantu mengecatnya.

Mereka semua adalah laki-laki yang berbadan besar, jika Sungmin memulai perkelahian, dirinya tak akan menang, tapi hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti melepas sepatunya dan secara kasar melemparkannya ke seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya. Bagi Sungmin yang memiliki tubuh mungil, pemuda hitam pekat ini memiliki kekuatan tangan yang cukup kuat, dan itulah mengapa pria yang tadi Sungmin lemparkan sepatunya langsung menghampirinya dengan muka marah.

"Kau yang melemparkan ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh menurut Sungmin karena sudah sangat jelas kaki kanan Sungmin sekarang hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah kaus kaki sedangkan kaki kirinya masih terbungkus sepatu rapi. Dengan mulut rapat, Sungmin tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangannya dramatis. "Hai," seperti sudah dapat diprediksi, dirinya tak mendapat respon. "Apa mereka para pekerjamu?"

"Apa ini _sepatu_ mu?" ujar pria yang berbaju jas rapi itu kesal sambil menunjukan sepatu Sungmin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, tuan."

"Aku tak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, _bocah."_ Menunduk kebawah sang pria mengambil sepatu Sungmin yang tergeletak di lantai lalu melempar balik ke arah Sungmin pelan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Well, _Siapa namamu?"_ Ujar Sungmin mengulang tanpa pikir panjang.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama disana. Seorang pekerja menginterupsi mereka dengan bertanya pada si pria berjas apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan papan-papan berwarna-warni itu. Sungmin ingin berteriak agar mereka menaruh kembali papan-papan itu ke tempat semula, tapi si pria berjas mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk membuang itu ke tong sampah.

Saat si pria berjas itu kembali menatap Sungmin, ia menganggukan kepalanya pada Sungmin sambil berujar, "Apa kau bekerja disini?"

"Apa _kau_ bekerja disini?" Mengulang perkataan adalah kebiasaan Sungmin yang harus ia ubah.

"Tidak," jawab sang pria mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak bekerja disini."

Dengan marah Sungmin mengangkat dagunya. "Lalu apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya keluar dari sini, huh? Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Hanya staff dan para pementas yang diizinkan masuk kesini!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau masuk tanpa izin!" Sungmin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Dan lagi, mereka juga menghancurkan semua properti yang ada disini!"

Sepersekian detik berlalu. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu?"

Sungmin menggertakan giginya. "Memanggil polisi."

Lalu, si pria itu tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memberikan tatapan pada Sungmin yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya di depan si pria berjas. "Dengar, _princess._ Panggil polisi, atau apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Tak ada undang-undang hukum yang akan menarikku dari properti yang kumiliki. Setidaknya setelah aku membeli teater ini."

.

.

.

Jadi, teater ini sekarang benar-benar sudah berada dalam manajemen baru. Hal itu tidak terlalu membuat Sungmin nyaman. Faktanya, itu _sangat_ membuatnya tak nyaman.

Saat Sungmin berada di ruang rias, ia menatap tajam dirinya di depan kaca. Sejauh yang ia tahu, seluruh pertunjukkan sudah di _cancel_ semenjak renovasi itu sudah menyapu habis semua barang yang dipakai untuk pementasan minggu ini. Sungmin mengerang, meraih eyelinernya dan memakainya dengan kasar.

Teater ini, seperti yang Sungmin tahu, adalah klasik. Mereka mempunyai fans yang cukup banyak. Hampir semua _role_ yang Sungmin perankan selalu diberitakan di koran, dan tentu saja, Teater bernama _Pasty_ yang berada di sebelah kota memang lebih modern dan up-to-date, tapi Sungmin tak mau menyerah untuk membuat teaternya lebih terkenal dengan teatrikal klasiknya, itulah alasannya mengapa ia mengunci dirinya di dalam ruang rias.

Cho Kyuhyun, si brengsek sekaligus pemilik baru dari perusahaan teater ini, mengumumkan bahwa mereka tak akan menampilkan pentas William Shakespeare lagi.

"Itu membosankan, dan jujur saja, tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti pentas itu," ujar Cho Kyuhyun, yang mana membuat Sungmin lebih marah lagi. Rasanya, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah orang brengsek yang tak tahu apapun soal seni teatrikal. Sungmin mulai berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan mengubah teater ini menjadi klub _stripper._

"Tempat ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih kontroversial. Sesuatu yang akan membuat orang-orang terpana. Mungkin sebuah klasikal modern seperti _Phantom of the Opera._ Atau mungkin _The Three Musketeers."_

Itu adalah saran yang sangat _mengerikan._ "Bagaimana dengan _Les Miserable?"_ Saran Sungmin ikut berpendapat. "Itu tentang penebusan dosa, cinta, dan—"

"Prostitusi, kemiskinan, dan lagu terpanjang tentang kursi dan meja. Tidak."

Bagaimana bisa dia membenci _Les Mis?_ Sungmin ingin berteriak. Ia berharap dirinya bisa melemparkan sepatu lagi ke kepala Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak ingin membeli sepatu baru lagi dengan uangnya yang tak _seberapa itu_ hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun memilki rasa kejam untuk menyimpan sebelah sepatu yang Sungmin lempar kemarin.

Tak peduli apapun yang ia katakan, Sungmin tak bisa meyakinkan si pria keras kepala itu. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menunjukan presentasi keuangan teater yang terus menerus menurun dan mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak penonton karena pertunjukan William Shakespeare tak akan bisa bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin berikutnya, Sungmin menerima telepon tepat pukul lima di pagi hari. Itu adalah pesan suara otomatis yang disebarkan langsung ke seluruh kru yang bekerja di teater, dan Sungmin meraung kesal saat mendengar suara bosnya.

" _Selamat pagi. Aku akan mengadakan meeting tepat pukul enam tentang produksi yang baru, jadi datanglah tepat waktu, jika tidak kalian akan ditandai sebagai absen."_

Mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sungmin membuang ponselnya ke lantai dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya untuk beberapa menit...mungkin dua menit...atau empat puluh menit.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam enam. Tutup pintunya."

Mengangguk, seseorang di pintu depan bergerak mengambil kunci untuk mengunci semua pintu masuk teater, tapi ketika pintu hampir saja menutup, sesosok pemuda menahannya dan berusaha membuka pintu.

Tersandung diluar, kepala Sungmin terbentur pintu masuk teater, mencoba mendorong pria di dalam untuk membuka pintunya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh di lantai. Sungmin tahu jika lantai tempat ia terjatuh sangat dingin dan sangat berdebu (karena renovasi) lalu Sungmin merasa ingin menangis. Beruntungnya, ia mengingat dimana tepatnya ia terjatuh-tepat di depan Cho Kyuhyun.

Hal pertama yang Sungmin lihat saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya adalah sepatu bodoh mahal milik sang bos. Sambil menggerutu kesal, Sungmin mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Pagi, Lee Sungmin. Aku pikir kau tak akan datang."

Kepala Sungmin sedikit berdenyut, tapi Sungmin setidaknya bisa memberikan sedikit senyuman sarkatiknya. "Terima kasih, tuan Cho."

"Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang jam enam lewat satu menit. Kau telat dan itu akan masuk dalam catatan karyawan buruk."

Ini jam enam pagi, brengsek. Rambut hitam Sungmin terlihat seperti sarang burung, sikat gigipun ia tidak sempat, kaus putih Sungmin kusut dan skinny jeansnya bahkan tak terseleting dengan benar. Dengan bersungut-sungut kesal, Sungmin meraih resleting dan menariknya ke atas.

"Baiklah. _Baiklah."_ Ujar Sugmin mengalah. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beradu argumen, otak Sungmin masih belum dapat mencerna dengan baik. "Dimana para aktor yang lainnya?"

"Di panggung," jawab Kyuhyun, tangannya terlipat di dada, "Apa kau ketiduran?"

"Tidak." Sungmin bangun tepat pukul lima, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi. Itu tidak terhitung sebagai ketiduran 'kan? "Jalanan sangat macet pagi ini."

"Macet? Memangnya ada macet jam enam pagi? Lima pagi?"

"Begini," ujar Sungmin mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya tetap sopan. "Ada banyak orang yang sudah bangun sekitaran jam itu, dan Seoul adalah rumah bagi lebih dari sepuluh juta orang, jadi jika macet terjadi pada jam enam, hal itu sangat _mungkin._!"

Mendengus, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu memberi sinyal pada orang di dekat pintu untuk mengunci teaternya sekali lagi, ia mengikuti Sungmin dengan berjalan di belakangnya. Matanya turun kebawah, mengikuti gerak tubuh Sungmin yang mencoba membenarkan celana jeansnya dengan tangan dari belakang.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang _stuck_ di dalam sana?" Ujar sang bos, terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, bos, tapi jangan hiraukan aku. Ini hanya _celana dalamku_ yang tersangkut dalam bokongku." Ujar Sungmin blak-blakan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini di pagi hari, huh?"

"Hanya ketika aku disuruh bangun pagi sebelum mataharipun _muncul."_

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Sebagai bagian dari manajemen yang baru, kalian juga bisa menyuarakan pendapat kalian tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan. Sekarang, apa saran kalian untuk produksi baru kita- _selain_ Shakespeare oke," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan _Black Swan?"_ Kang Jae, junior Sungmin, menyarankan.

Erangan terdengar dari seluruh pemain. Kim Bum, seorang penyanyi dan juga aktor, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kita tak bisa melakukan Black Swan. Itu tak adil. Hanya Kang Jae yang tahu soal balet."

"Itu tak benar. Kaki Sungmin cukup fleksibel." Ujar Kang Jae. "Tunjukkan pada mereka, hyung."

Walaupun ini masih sangat pagi, Sungmin mengangguk sambil menguap. Ia melakukan peregangan sebentar sebelum menarik nafas dalam dan melebarkan kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan kakinya, setelah beberapa detik Sungmin berhasil melakukan _split._ Beberapa temannya bertepuk tangan, Kang Jae menganggukan dagunya bangga sambil mengatakan "Apa kubilang," dan mata Kyuhyun melebar menatap Sungmin.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba pamer?" Ujar Kyuhyun kasar.

"Aku berdemonstrasi, tuan Cho."

"Berdiri dari lantai. Ini adalah meeting, bukan sirkus—"

Sambil berdiri Sungmin menyanyikan lagu teatrikal Les Miserables, _"Now,_ _come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute—"_

"Kita tak akan melakukan Black Swan—atau Les Mis. Titik," ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan, menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum kembali melihat Kang Jae. "Tidak jika hanya kau yang bisa melakukan koreografinya-dan bakat akrobatik Sungmin tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran. Ada saran lain?"

 _"Brigadoon?"_ Saran Kyung Hee.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Adegan sex-nya terlalu sedikit."

Sungmin menganga mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Terlalu sedikit?" Ujarnya heran. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Teater ini membutuhkan pementasan seperti.. _Moulin Rouge."_

"Oooh."

"Aku suka _Moulin Rouge."_

Sungmin kesal. Teman-temannya memang terlalu lemah, dirinya mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum mengatakan. "Memang apa bedanya _Moulin Rouge_ dengan _Brigadoon?"_ Ujar Sungmin menuntut ingin tahu. "Mereka 'kan sama saja."

"Inilah yang membedakan _Moulin Rouge_ dengan _Brigadoon,"_ Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kemampuan untuk menghasilkan uang."

"Tapi—"

Melihat sekitar ruangan, Kyuhyun mengabaikan sang pemuda manis itu. "Sekarang.. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat adanya aktris wanita disini."

"Jika saja kau tahu sejarah teater ini," jawab Sungmin setelah kesal diabaikan, "kau akan tahu jika kita selalu menggunakan pria untuk melakukan peran wanita. Dan teater ini selalu seperti itu. Seperti sudah menjadi tradisi kita."

Mengerutkan dahi, Kyuhyun melihat semua aktor menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Kalau begitu siapa yang pernah memerankan peran wanita sebelumnya?"

"Sungmin."

"Heechul hyung."

"Sungmin."

"Sungmin."

"Heechul."

"Sungmin."

"Kadang Ryeowook."

"Seringnya 'sih Sungmin-hyung."

Memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun mengatakan. "Kau?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, sulit dipercaya." Sebelum Sungmin dapat memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, sang bos ternyata dengan cepat mengatakan. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus membuka audisi untuk aktris wanita. Selama waktu luang itu, aku ingin kalian menonton film _Moulin Rouge_ , menonton video online produksi teater lain tentang itu, dan pelajari kisahnya. Kalian akan diaudisi dua minggu dari sekarang untuk memerankan peran yang sesuai dengan _gender_ kalian."

Sungmin protes. "Tapi—"

"Itu berarti kau tak bisa mencoba audisi untuk peran Satine. Aku akan memberikannya pada aktris wanita."

Mungkin itu adalah hinaan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sungmin terima. Jika itu yang bos-nya mau, baiklah. Dia tak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

Sungmin menonton film itu puluhan kali, dan di apartemen kecilnya, ia selalu berlatih seluruh tarian dan semua lagu yang ada(beberapa kali ia juga mendapat protes keras dari tetangga di lantai bawah). Beruntungnya, tubuh Sungmin mempunyai fleksibilitas yang baik, jadi seberapa keras ia berlatih, kakinya tak akan merasa lelah ataupun sakit.

Jika Sungmin ingin menjadi Satine, dirinya harus lebih sensual, jadi Sungmin berlatih sepanjang hari dengan menggunakan make-up dan legging. Sungmin yakin ia lebih baik dari aktris wanita, itulah sebab kenapa sang pemilik teater yang dulu tak repot-repot mencari _leading role_ _female._ Disamping itu, Sungmin ingin Cho Kyuhyun menyesal sudah salah tidak memilih dirinya sebagai peran utama wanita.

TBC


End file.
